


don't go.

by yliegestu



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yliegestu/pseuds/yliegestu
Summary: a cliche and lame fanfic that i wrote because i'm in a mood to





	don't go.

You're possibly not going to read this but sorry for the cheesy words and the sudden confession. 

 

I never thought that everything could end like this.

 

Happy moments that we had together, made me felt like I could go on forever.

 

No, you're not mine. But I'm yours.

 

Yes, the body that you always hugged when you're sad is not mine.

 

I was alone. Like a little star on the universe.

 

But you, along with her, are like the moon and the earth.

 

I remember the moment when you fought with her and you went to my house, crying all night, while leaning on my shoulders. I gave you an advice, the exact same thing that I told myself when I saw you dating her.

 

The next day, you came again to my house, smiling and thanked me.

 

My question that time was, how many times? How many times you fought with her? How many times you had to cry because of her? How many times I had to tell you that you should just breakup with her with all the heartbreaks that she's giving you?

 

I'm not jealous. I care more about your happiness than my jealously towards her.

 

I thought that the relationship wasn't going to go further that it was, but I was wrong. You proposed to her. Of course, gladly, she accepted it.

 

You then asked me to be one of the Groomsmen. 'You're my best friend and also one of the important people that helped me through the hardships of our relationship.'

 

I couldn't refuse. The first thing that I'm going to was preparing my heart to not break at that day, and also my eyes, I'm trying so hard to not make them cry.

 

But then the story reached it's end. The car you're in with your family, had an accident, on the way to the wedding venue. Your family survived, but you didn't. 

 

It's unfair. 

 

I begged God to not let you die, I tried to beat myself up, wondering if this was a dream.

 

But it's not. It's the reality. All the people you knew cried, they knew you because of your kindness, your heart-warming nature, and everything about you. 

 

Hey, I'm pretty sure that you're happy there. Are you dancing with the other angels while watching all of us? 

 

I just wanna say that you're loved in your whole life. You're precious to me, to your family, to your fiance, and to your friends.

 

Don't worry, the suicidal thoughts won't do anything to me. I'm strong, I had to be.

 

I loved you. But now that you're not here anymore, I am going to stop.

 

Thank you for the pain, for the happiness, for everything that you gave me. 

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's pov is it from, ryan or shane? ;)


End file.
